


The Berries

by Lynx212



Series: MY FMA OT3 Roy-Ed-Russell [17]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist (Anime 2003)
Genre: Boys In Love, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Sexual Humor, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-23
Updated: 2016-01-23
Packaged: 2018-05-15 18:22:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5795038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lynx212/pseuds/Lynx212
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Roy pays Russell back in a delicious sort of way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Berries

Russell Tringham knew the beginning of a war when he saw one and Roy sending Ed out to the greenhouse while he was still damp with sweat and shirtless from his workout reeked of battle.

Sure the gesture of giving Ed strawberries and melted dark chocolate made it seem all nice and innocent but Roy knew what seeing Ed like that would do to Russell’s concentration. 

Especially once you added in Ed accidentally spilling some chocolate on his stomach, then using his fingers to scoop it up before licking them clean.

This was indeed war, and Russell intended to win.


End file.
